The present invention is related to aircraft tire pressure and wheel speed sensing, in general, and more particularly to a wireless tire pressure and/or wheel speed sensing system for aircraft.
It is well known that improper inflation will cause excessive wear on tires and lead to premature replacement thereof. Keeping a tire at its manufacture's recommended inflation pressure will extend the life of the tire. This is especially important in the aircraft industry where premature replacement of aircraft tires is particularly expensive. Safety is another consideration. Taking off and landing on improperly inflated tires may lead to aircraft accidents. Accordingly, checking for proper tire pressure is a mandatory part of the preflight inspection of the aircraft.
Generally, during preflight inspection, a conventional pneumatic-mechanical pressure gauge is used manually to check the tire pressure through a valve stem. However, each time the pressure is tested with such a pressure gauge a small amount of air is released from the tire. Thus, over a number of inspections, the tire will become under inflated and will require re-inflation which is a timely and costly maintenance process. To reduce the frequency of tire re-inflation, some commercial aircraft wheels have been equipped with a fixed pneumatic coupling to the valve stem via a spinning coupler. In such a system, the monitored tire pressure is converted to an electrical signal which may be read by a hand held tire pressure reader, for example. As with any moving part, the pneumatic spinning coupler suffers from wear with time which may lead to air pressure leakage. Accordingly, maintenance is required at frequent intervals.
A more recent wheel mounted pressure monitoring system provides for a fixed pneumatic coupling without a spinning coupler. This system converts the monitored pressure into a proportional alternating or pulsed electrical signal which is passed through a pair of transformer coils which are closely coupled. One coil is stationary and the other is rotating. Such a system is considered rather bulky and expensive. In addition, the accuracy of the electrical pressure signal is vulnerable to environmental changes at the wheel which may vary in temperature from −50° C. to approximately 150° C., for example., and be exposed to inclement weather conditions as well.
The present invention provides for an aircraft wheel mounted tire pressure monitoring unit which overcomes the drawbacks of the present systems. In addition, the present invention may include wheel speed sensing with minimal additional wheel mounted components.